The Girl in the Mirror
by Rebelle Boss
Summary: KaiXOC & TalaXOC /APOV (All Point Of View): "Force me, kill me, beat me, murder me I won't say anything" Ria said while she was taking the blankets off her lap. She didn't want to stay in the hospital anymore, but hearing all of this she wanted to run away.
1. Prologue

**The Girl in the Mirror...**

* * *

**Another new Story from me yes, but I wanted this story to come out later on this year, but you see I couldn't wait to upload it on Fanfiction, as my friends could easily tell by my PM's When I told them about this.**

**This Story is owned by me, but the only thing I do not own is Beyblade and their characters... Too bad huh? AND This is my first time, writing this kind of story so go easy on me ok! I'm used to Drama then action and suspense! So it's kind of like a big step for me, and I'm really happy that this is going to be my 13th Story! :D Wooopeee!**

**Anyways enough with my blabbering and all the blah di blah, di blah! On with the stories and let my crazy typing side out, hehe. Review if you want, but really I want you to! :P Byeeeee**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Reporting from live, at the scene a tragic incident occurred. A young mother and a young teenage daughter has been caught in a car crash crushed by a lorry by a middle-aged man, at the same time some mystery oil have been spilt on the road just before the 2 vechiles came in contact, there'll be more updates later on. Reporting from Lucy Li thank you for watching and good-bye" The TV Presenter said, as the show for the time round finished. At the other side of the TV live at the scene ambulance sirens was heard, police officers blocking the roads from getting closer, inspectors asking people for evidence or what they observed in that moment and scene of the crash.

"Were getting less heart beats here! Put her Oxygen higher!" The doctors ordered as there was 2 different ambulance vehicles, once with the mother in it and the other one with the daughter, being separated away from each other.

"We need to get her back!" The doctor shouted, as the other doctors and nurses did what they can , and tried to help. The mother was losing her grip on her life, as the car crash was a pretty violent hit, the young daughter was doing well but her memory was in a bit of a loss.

**Beeeeeeeeep!**

"NO NO! We can't lose her!" The Doctor shouted in anger, he was pretty angry but sad that he lost one of his close friends, back then at the 80's.

"Doctor, we can't help anymore" One of the nurses said as the patient, now left them and went on. The mother was now dead and now the young daughter had no one, she doesnt know who her dad is and she doesnt know if she even have's a family except her mother.

"I heard! We have to help Ria and do our best!" The doctor said as he went into the younger female vehicle were there was many nurses cleaning her wounds, the doctor did his stuff but was shocked at what effect happened to her, when the crash occurred. He or even the nurses didn't know that it'll damage her so badly, even she had worser conditions then her mother but how can she still manage survive through that accident.

"We'll need to take her to the hospital for examination and help" The main doctor there said as he shut the doors of the car along with the other one, not so far behind. Driving through the roads, putting the alarm on they made it there in the matter of minutes.

"Doctor, what happened to the younger one?!" One of the reporters said as the doctor stopped and looked at them with a disgust look in his eyes, he didn't know if these kind of people gave privacy or not, but he knew if he didn't give a reasonable answer now, they wont leave, until they had a proper one that can be stuck on the daily news. But this accident was big.

"She had some burn damage on her skin, since the oil flickered on to her. The glass shattered through her skin and at her body, were it revealed her skin. And now it looks like her head had a bad fall as her memory has shaken a bit. There are going to be some dangerous and risky surgeries to do, for her to get back and normal" The doctor said quickly at once, as he walked beside the patient who was now placed on the bed, moving towards the room she needs to be in.

They walked into the elevator to go upstairs, as the stairs wouldn't be useful now. They took the staff elevator that was quicker, and for serious patients to go in, and plus they'll need to swipe their ID Card through the slot to alow access. Reaching to the 3rd floor were most of the machines and equipment were settled there. Pushing the bed to the room that was specially ready for the half living one, they put her in the surgery room were the spotlights hit her.

"I need glass pieces removed, and her changed into some hospital clothes, thank you. And bring me facts about this one" Doctor Abrih ordered, he set everyone a task as he went out of the room with the nurse who had the fact's.

"Today's date is 2011 6th of June. Now on to the patient.

**Name: **Rianna Xrsyti Royce the III (Third)

**Nickname by mother: **Ria

**D.O.B: **1996 8th of August

**Age: **15 years old

**Blood type: **AO

**Hair colour: **Black and Midnight blue similar to dark blue cobalt

**Eye colour: **Silver blue eyes (Bit of Hazel blue)

**Oirgin: **Russian and Japanese

**Breast's: **38C cup

**Skin: **Creamy pale

**Height: **5 foot 6 inches

**Weight: **8 stones (Normal)

And that's the basic's, but why do you need all of this?" The nurse explained it all as Doctor Abrih sighed and sat back, he looked at the information that was laid out in front of him.

"Thank you Julie but I made a promise back then in the past with her mother, she said _'even if you have to change my daughter, keep her alive for me' _those were her exact words, when we both signed the contract" Doctor Abrih said as the nurse that'll be looking after Ria more, now understood all the conditions that'll need to be used.

"We'll do what we have to do, with our very best" The nurse Julie said as she put the information away in a confidential folder. Putting it away the Doctor went to his business back with Ria, in the room.

"Were ready" One of the assistant's came in, as they were fully ready for the surgery with all the extra's and changes at a side. This surgery was going to risky but it's something they had to do for her life.

_"Let's begin" _The last words before the surgery, but a beginning to a different change.

_**Hours Later...**_

"Were done" Nurse Julie said as they were covered with blood, but pleased with the result's. This was needed to do straight away, the doctors applauded at there result's and how it all came out in the end. They congratulated the main doctor Abrih, he did most of the work just using a blueprint, him and Ria mother used and designed themselves. Ria was changed to survive the world with the stuff other humans had, but with some changes that no scientist could understand, and remake.

"All we have to do is wait for her to wake up..."

* * *

**Short? I know, but I didn't want to give too much out hehe!**

**Oh and guess what guys, I injured my right hand and wrist, and that's kind of going to slow me down, on typing but I'll try! :D**

**Review if you want - xXx's**


	2. Awakening

**Chapter 2: The Awakening**

_2 Years later..._

With no results, Ria was still asleep. It was 2 years and now the Doctors were thinking if she was in maybe Coma. There was no prince for her to kiss or a good morning, for her to wake up like fairy tales do. Still laying there in the same bed, it was like looking at an apple, that'll just sit there and do nothing. Julie sighed as she was still looking at Ria. _'When will she wake up?' _Nurse Julie thought of as her mind wandered for a while.

"When do you think, she'll ever wake up Abrih? It's around 5AM in the night and there's still no results" Julie said as she put her clipboard down, to rest her arms a little. Doctor Abrih didn't know what to do as he always just told Julie to be patient, but it was him loosing his patience. The monitor heart was still beating, until it stopped. That made Julie look up.

"Dr Abrih, Ria heart just stopped" Nurse Julie said as some of the nurses and doctors got their equipment ready for the patient ran in, getting the machines ready in their place as Doctor Abrih stop them all.

"Wait, her heart is still beating. She's waking. Get rid of the stuff!" Dr Abrih ordered as he knew that Ria would wake up with a sudden stop and then continue. The Nurses and Doctors went out as, they came back to see if the "guess" was right or not. Julie sat down in the seat beside the bed, as she was excited to finally see Ria eyes open.

"This. Is. It." Dr Abrih muttered to himself as he was too, excited to see Ria awake and a live. But he was scared for her to go out, since she had a big fall out to see those things in the car crash happen all at once before her very own eyes, and for 2 years, she doesnt know her mum was dead. Is she going to be able to cope?

_'Wh-what's actually happening? I thought I was dead? Where am I? What the heck happened!' _Ria said to herself as she suddenly got her senses, her emotions, she could finally hear her voice now. Still not opening her eyes, she started to flutter them open, as she had them close for such a long time, but she didn't know that she was hibernating for 2 years.

Ria slowly opened her silver blue eyes, as she didn't recognise much until it hit her. She didn't move, but her eyes scanned the room so quick, she didn't know how fast her eyes were sensing the whole thing, it was like she could zoom in and zoom out with them. She thought they might of put camera lenses on her eyes for a tease, but she noticed that no weight was on her. Julie gasped as she looked at Ria, she noticed that Ria looked amazingly beautiful and so natural you couldn't explain it.

Ria hair was messy, but it was grown just above her belly button, to be precise, as the style was 2 layers having a short layer on top with a longer layer below. At the tips was loose and curly tips, not too curly and tight, and not to loose and looking waving. Her left side fringe covered her eyes, as she had some hair pieces framing her right side. Her silver blue eyes glimmered, as the lights came on, cause of the sudden movements, Dr Abrih was certainly surprised at his outcome, and how all of this came him, it was now definitely the wait.

"How are you Miss Royce?" Dr Abrih said as he walked beside Ria, and checked the monitors for a little, while before he looked at Ria as she was watching what he was doing. Looking down at herself she looked completely confused, she was just understanding her surroundings before she guessed it.

"She's dead isn't she?" Ria voice startled everyone, her voice was similar to a Russian lullaby,that you could easily sleep to or listen to _forever_. Nurse Julie was surprise, as she didn't think, not once that Ria would have guessed that. Even being in a coma for 2 years, she never forgot about her mother.

"Yes dear, but she went into a better place now" Nurse Julie said as she tried to comfort Ria, but none of it was working for her.

"What 'better place' is that called?" Ria said, as she looked down away from everyone eyes. The room went silence, what they all thought was the bubbly, cheerful happy Ria they had before from the visit's she gave and came in with.

"Ria? Can you remember anything before the accident, before everything happened?" One of the Doctors in the room said, as she was focusing more on how will Ria memory come back?

"None, of that is your business" Ria said with a cold, harsh tone. There was some things she remembered, like bright lights, fast movements, screams, sirens but other things couldn't keep up to her memory.

"But Miss Ria, we have to find out. One way or the other" She again spoke, and now getting on Ria nerves. She didn't want to say anything. Not now. Or never.

"Hn. What's the other way?" Ria questioned, as she moved her eyes up to her's giving her a vicious glare.

"That wont be by me, but it's forced. I don't want that happening to you" The female doctor said, but then Ria was thinking if she was maybe a Physciatrist? But she didn't care about anything, of what she was saying to her.

"Force me, kill me, beat me, murder me I won't say anything" Ria said while she was taking the blankets off her lap. She didn't want to stay in the hospital anymore, but hearing all of this she wanted to run away.

"Easy, Miss Royce. You had quiet a surgery and it was a big one. When you look in the mirror, I don't want you to scream ok" Dr Abrih said as Ria got up and looked like she was paying no attention to him, as her eyes started to look a bit like sleep eyes.

"Hn. So you think I'll scream by having no water at all?" Ria replied as she was at the edge of the bed. Nurse Julie quickly gestured her hand to a assistant to get some fresh water for Ria, as Ria on the other hand was standing up, and just using her senses and innner-self she felt totally different.

Dr Abrih got a mirror in front of Ria, as he showed her, herself. Ria looked at the mirror and obviously she didn't care at all as she got just pushed it away and tried to at least stand up.

"Why did you change me... Completely?" Ria whispered to herself as Dr Abrih heard but didn't reply. Ria was now standing on her own two feet, just using the bed as a support as she started to walk forward and ignore the pain.

"Please, Miss Royce take it easy" Nurse Julie said, as she passed Ria a cold glass of water, as some water droplets slid down the glass cup. Ria took hold of herself as she thanked for the cup, drinking it half way and almost finishing it, she put the cup down as she turned to everyone.

"Where are my clothes?" Ria said as Nurse Julie shoo-ed all the men out of the room. Even Dr Abrih, as she whispered 'Leave it to me' Even though it was clearly loud enough for everyone to hear, even for Ria.

"Ok. Ria first of all you need to know the date's" Nurse Julie turned back to Ria as they're fact to face. Julie kind of felt short as she was only 5'6'' with Ria being 5'9''.

"Today is the 29th of March 2013. It aint 2010 anymore" Explaining some of the things to Ria, it seems that Ria wasn't surprise about the date, or even what year it was.

"A lot of thing changed, since then and-" Julie was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. I'll just go with it" Ria said as she cut the crap between her and Julie, really she didn't want to listen to all of this. "Just tell me, where my clothes are?" Ria ordered, but not raising her voice as Julie sighed and went to the other side of the room, to this cabinet, with some bags in them.

"I don't know what bra size you are but I bought 1 of each, of every size" Julie said as Ria walked over, to see them all and searched for her size.

"I'm a C" Ria said as she started to look through the bag.

"Ria you're not a C, anymore. In my data and results, your no longer on a C size" Julie said as Ria eyes twitched and gleamed at Julie to see if she was joking, but she damn wasn't.

"Then what am I?" Ria asked as she stopped.

"Well... You'll be in the middle of D?" She peeped.

"38 D?" Ria guessed her size as Julie looked at her result's, flipping the sheets over with her eyes rolling over them.

"Y-Yes. You are" Julie said as she put her clip-board down. Finding a size, they got Ria a Black lace 38D Bra. Now they have to find out her size, but Ria knew her's.

"British Size 6 american size I'm a size 2" Ria said as she got her under garments ready. Julie got some clothes that was Ria size, as she looked through the bags to see anything.

Ria searched through the stuff, as she found a loose crop tank top that was white with black writing on it saying 'Fuck U' which she liked, it just showed her slim toned stomach, looking down at her belly button she noticed she had a piercing as she didn't mind having that, after that she grabbed some black ripped skinny jeans that wasnt fully ripped.

The shoes were, Jimmy Choo esam crystal heel suede platform pumps in Black, putting them on she know looked ike a 5'11'' model. In her belly button she put a silver diamond chain across her stomach, with a big diamond in the middle, with a body chain on top. Leaving that she put on a 3/4 leather jacket, pulling the sleeves to her elbows she put on a Gucci watch on her left.

Leaving the hair she just put in diamond studs in. Walking out she looked at Julie who was surprise at the choice. But there was something she had to do.

"Just wait, I have to put a bandage across your left eye, because that eye is kinda sensitive then the right" Julie said as she sat Ria down, then started to put the bandages on. _'I don't want them people after you' _Julie said to herself, as she was almost done, putting Ria hair on top of the eye to cover it, as Ria just grabbed some black ray bans and put them on.

"Easier?" Ria said as Julie chuckled and just went with, as she walked outside with Ria.

"Y'know you look like a model" Julie said as she was urging herself to let it out there. In the open. Ria rolled her eyes, as she didn't care of her appearance. Walking out of the room, Julie was behind as she nodded at Dr Abrih who was behind, the door waiting. He let them go as Julie grabbed Ria bag, which she didn't know about. Going into the elevator, Ria noticed that she had some bandages across her hands and arms, and some at her upper stomach just underneath her breast's.

Stopping at the elevator, the doors opened as it was clear. The two walked in as Ria took detail of Julie, she had light brown hair, and chocolate eyes with glasses in front of her chocolate gems, she was in a white shirt, and black A-line skirt that showed some of her figures, but looked too long on her as she wore some ballet nude flats. The elevator stopped on the ground floor, as the 2 walked out of the elevator they walked through the hall and out the doors as it was pretty hot for the morning.

It was around 8 now, close enough to be 9. Walking outside Ria noticed a black range rover limo in front, waiting. Julie walked ahead, towards the car as she opened the door.

"It's your car Miss Royce, come on" Julie said as she stood there patiently waiting. Ria just walked towards the car, as she looked at Julie before getting in, she slid down on the seat as Julie came in, and sat down beside her as she let the window down a bit to have some air, as it was hot and claustrophobic inside.

"Miss Royce, you been taken in by a family. Mr Stanley Dickinson is his name, he aint your father but your grandfather, as he offered to look after you. He has his beyblading group living with him, as there's a competition this year in Japan. We expect you to respect him and the other's. Some are older and some are younger than you but please get along" Julie explained as the car came to a stop.


End file.
